


Amber Eyes

by ravenslight



Series: Huffleclaw & Ravenpuff Bingo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Casual drinking, F/M, Implied one night stand, Ministry Party, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/pseuds/ravenslight
Summary: Tears aren't meant to be alluring, but Hermione Granger has a knack for turning everything on its head, and Draco can't seem to look away.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Huffleclaw & Ravenpuff Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619008
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	Amber Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> This drabble was written in satisfaction of space O5 on the bingo card LadyKenz347 made me: Draco Malfoy. It is unbeta'd and unalpha'd, so any mistakes are my own.

Draco stared down at his finger trailing through the water ring his untouched drink left on the craggy countertop. The amber whisky in his chilled glass reminded him too much of her eyes. 

He’d not seen Hermione Granger since leaving Hogwarts, and he supposed it was rather fitting that both experiences were bookended by teary-eyed confrontation: then, tears of joy for making it through the war and now, from breaking things off with Weasel-bee in the middle of the Ministry holiday party, a horrifically awkward experience for the lot of them.

With a shudder, he reached blindly for his drink, taking a large pull while actively avoiding acknowledging its colour. 

It wasn’t that Granger was beautiful when she cried—far be it from him to find pleasure in someone’s pain anymore—but tears on Granger were a certain courageous honesty he’d never mastered himself; she was alluring in all the ways she wasn’t supposed to be.

“Malfoy?”

He froze, nerves dancing over his flesh, and though he wanted to whirl around on the barstool to face the keeper of that voice, he measured his movements. 

Staring down at him with her chin held in an imperious tilt, Hermione Granger watched him. Her eyes ringed in red, riotous mass of curls pinned back in a semblance of an updo, Granger was backlit in a halo of carmine. She’d lost the ridiculous skirt and tie combination she’d worn to the party in favor of a short, deep purple dress, and he couldn’t help lingering on the gap of skin that peeked out above her thigh-high boots.

With flippancy he didn’t feel, he gestured at the stool next to him while swallowing the lump in his throat. “Granger.” 

She took it for the invitation it was, holding his gaze as she slipped in beside him, the bare tops of her thighs brushing against his knee. “Fancy buying a girl a drink?” Beneath the hurt, familiar fire burned in her eyes. A challenge. An _invitation_ , if he wasn’t mistaken. To forget and help her forget.

Draco longed to be burned by that gaze. Without looking away, he crooked his fingers at the barkeep. “For the lady.” He couldn’t help the shiver of anticipation that tiptoed down his back at the wicked smirk that unfurled on her cheeks. 

Lifting his glass, he took another long drink, the whisky burning his throat while she mirrored his action. He shouldn’t be thinking about taking her home, burying his hands in her hair, and making her forget why she was crying to begin with, shouldn’t be imagining what a whole different kind of fire in her eyes might look like, but he was. 

The whisky settled in his stomach, its warmth unparalleled by the heat in her amber eyes as she toasted him.

Dangerous.


End file.
